1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a staircase system, more specifically to an adjustable staircase system and, still more precisely to a staircase system that can be expanded to a desired width that is easily and quickly built, cost effective and is safe to be installed by an average worker.
2. Description of the Related Art
A major cost portion of any construction project, whether residential, commercial, or industrial, is that of stair construction. The specialized nature of stair construction, coupled with the multitude of individual pieces that may fit exactly, various building codes that may be met and the various materials that can be used, make it necessary to use highly skilled craftsmen to design and construct stairs. These craftsmen are necessary whether building one stair or multiple stairs of the same design, because of the small variations between floor heights, and floors may lead to a not so perfectly level or square.
Accordingly, the need has arisen for development of a stair system which provides the ability to reduce material and labor cost by being pre-manufactured off-site but still having the flexibility of height and length to allow for on-site installation.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however some other related works are either expensive or cumbersome for assembly and require highly skilled craftsmen to design and construct stairs and thus they are time consuming in construction and increasing the labor cost as well. Consequently, a need exists for a providing a system and method for the manufacturing of code-compliant staircase system which can be assembled and adjusted for installation quickly by an average worker.